fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anysmash/Emerald Interactions
These are the interactions Emerald has with other characters when quickly taunting near them in Anysmash. Isaac : Emerald: So, earth manipulation, eh? : Isaac: Venus Psynergy, to be precise. : Emerald: Uhmmm... Venus Psynerwhat now? : Isaac: Oh... Oh no. : Emerald: What's wrong? : Isaac: You're not an Adept, are you? : Emerald: I don't know what that is either! : Isaac: This isn't good... I'm not meant to reveal the secrets of Psynergy to anyone. : Emerald: You should explain to me what Psynergy is after this fight! It could be useful... Mimi : Emerald: So... why exactly are you throwing rubies around? : Mimi: RUBIES? DOOFUS! These have NOTHING to do with rubies! These are RUBEES! Gosh! : Emerald: I mean, you could make a lot of money with these... : Mimi: This IS money, you dirt-throwing shortie! : Emerald: I AM NOT A SHORTIE! : Mimi: AND THOSE ARE NOT RUBIES, CROISSANT HEAD! : Emerald: (I mean, I AM short... so if I'm a shortie, then those are rubies after all!) Monita : Emerald: I've never seen such a complex robot! : Monita: Nintendo Land is the future! : Emerald: Nintendo Land? : Monita: "Nintendo Land features a wide range of attractions. Some can be played alone... Others are meant for groups... Nintendo Land is all about variety. " : Emerald: Awesome! How do I sign up? : Monita: Sending Emerald to Nintendo Land... : Emerald: Hey, wait, wait- can't I prepare and- hey, I never told you my name! What's going on? Who are you? : Monita: I am Monita, your guide in Nintendo Land. : Emerald: Oh. Emerald : Emerald #1: Oh, hey? You look just like me! : Emerald #2: I was about to say that, copycat! : Emerald #1: Am I really that popular? I guess the press did get attached to me... : Emerald #2: Hey, stop stealing my lines! : Emerald #1: Well, perhaps you could stop stealing my looks first! : Emerald #2: Grr! : Emerald #1: Grr! Rabbid Peach : Emerald: I've never seen this Pokémon before! : Rabbid Peach: *confused noises* : Emerald: Huh... My Pokédex doesn't seems to recognize this Pokémon... : Rabbid Peach: *phone noises* : Emerald: It has a phone?!? : Rabbid Peach: *photographing Emerald* : Emerald: It's a fan of me? Yay! I'm famous! The Heavy : Emerald: (This guy is awfully big! And quite trigger-happy too, as it looks...) : The Heavy: Yatatatatata! Boom! Out you now are, little guy! : Emerald: L-little guy?!? I'M NOT LITTLE! : The Heavy: What? You still here? No way! : Emerald: I've taken on far more menacing- : The Heavy: RATATATATA! KA-BOOM! You dead now, little- : Emerald: I'M NOT LITTLE! (How long will this last?) Felix Dr. Luigi : Emerald: So I heard you're a doctor? : Dr. Luigi: Indeed! I'm-a known-a for creating miracle cures-a! : Emerald: Cool! Now, this might seem like an odd question, but... : Dr. Luigi: Ask away-a! I can cure anything-a! : Emerald: How do you cure dwarfism? : Dr. Luigi: Dwarfism-a? ...What's-a that? : Emerald: I knew it! You're a sham! : Dr. Luigi: Wait-a, wha- Louie : Emerald: Hey there, how are- : Louie: Dudom, vishnevasech dudu zyush?!? (I appear to have encountered a croissant person?!?) : Emerald: Oh. Language barrier. I see... (How can I tell this guy to get his Pokémon off me now?) : Louie: Vyuradum dumvisha dumm? (This specimen appears to throw dirt for some purpose... Perhaps it is part of some sort of ritual?) : Emerald: Alright, let me try this... Pokemon, *points away* off, *points at self* me! : Louie: Pikmin? Vurastavumm? (Pikmin? This specimen is familiar with pikmin?) : Emerald: He didn't understand anything... Digby Ms. Pac Man Category:Anysmash